the birthday boy
by wiseguy2415
Summary: If Sierra cared anything about social status, Jack Darby would be the last person she would want to date. however the crush she has had on him since middle school begs to differ. Jack's 17th birthday is here and she has the perfect plan to ask him out. But even the best plans has their problems.
1. the birthday boy

Jack's birthday, April 7, 2015

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Letting out a sigh of relief, Jack made his way to his motorcycle. Or better known as Arcee.

Straddling the seat, he got ready to start the engine. It's all part of the act to keep questions from being asked.

the key was in the ignition, but before he could start it, a voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"hi, Jack!" Sierra said. Blue-grey eyes snapped up to the silhouette standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey Sierra!" the raven haired teen replied,

She leaned over the handle bars of the bike, almost coming nose-to-nose with Jack, if he hadn't leaned back, they would have.

"Are ah…you okay Sierra? I mean your acting kind of weird." he asked, wondering what the red headed cheer-captain was up to.

Seconds went by in what felt like minutes. Jack broke the stare with a snap of his fingers, realizing she was staring, she shook her head of the thoughts she was just having, but thought slipped from her mouth that she couldn't stop, "I never realized how pretty your eyes were 'till now…" and before she could stop herself, "pretty eyes for a handsome guy"

He gave her a questioning look, "…what? Do you mean that or are you pulling my leg?" Jack almost regretted saying that, but the cheer-captain, dating a loser, yeah right, he'd probably win the lottery before that happens. The answer she gave, however, stop his thoughts.

"with it being your birthday today, I was wondering if you were busy at say 5:00 tonight?" she asked rubbing her arm awkwardly.

An awkward silence fell among the two, only to be broken by Jacks phone ringing.

Jack let out a growl.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jack!" John's (the manager of KO Burger) voice came.

 _Great_ Jack thought, "let me guess, someone called in sick?" frustration covered his voice.

"how did you know?"

"Because it's the only reason you'd call me on an off day."

"true! So can you come in and cover for a couple hours?" his boss was real lenient.

"Two questions: first, do you need me badly? And second; how many is a 'couple of hours?'" Jack asked his boss.

"not necessarily to your first question, and till six for your second"

"while I would like to help you out, my girlfriend, mother and I as well as a few other friends of mine were going to eat somewhere at 5 and probably go over to my house for cake and ice cream afterwards."

Sierra narrowed her eyes. _Girlfriend!? Me or someone else?_

"okay! Thank you for being honest, be safe, and happy birthday Jack." John said

"talk you later john." Jack said as hung up the phone.

He pocketed his phone. With a smile, he looked at Sierra and said "get on"

 _I guess that means I'm his girlfriend._ She smiled as she straddled the crouch rocket with her now, proud to call, boyfriend.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. this is my first fanfic chapter story It might be three or more chapters depending on what ya'll think.**

 **In the next chapter, I have plans on sierra meeting arachnid, that should be fun.**

 **but anyway, thank you for reading and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. College, gotta love it. let me know what you thought below.**

 **ps. The plot line is the only thing I own.**


	2. meet and greet

Chapter two

April 7th 5:00 pm (at a nice restaurant) The Jones' Café

Miko, Raf, June, Sierra, and Jack sat around the table laughing at a joke that June told, when a sound (too familiar for the Darby's to ignore) brought them out of their laughs.

"wow, that is one low flying chopper." Sierra always had an unusual since of timing, little did she know.(gears grinding in the background aka t-cog activation)

"scraaaap!" Jack said, June looked at her son.

"so it is who I thought was?" June said, hopping she assumed wrong.

Jack gave her no answer, instead he turned to Sierra.

"do you believe in aliens?" he asked her. she looking at him with a questioning face

"Well yeah, the universe is too big for us not to." She answered the young man with blue eyed in front of her.

"well, get ready to meet one! Raf, call for a bridge!" his voice was dead calm. The boy in question just nodded.

moments later The wall to the left of them exploded, revealing the biggest threat to the Darby family, Arachnid.

"Hello Jack, my, you are hard man to get ahold of." She said with a seductive smile.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? Because I'm flatted if you think so!" a dangers calm caked his voice. Eyes narrowed, and one shoulder slightly behind him. His "ready" stance was a mix flight and fight.

Sierra was no detective, but she figured, _this was the alien he was just talking about._

Not two seconds later, a ground bridge opened up behind Arachnid. Arcee, sped through to engage her arch-nemesis.

Sierra's eyes went wide, _a motorcycle, without a rider? And is that jack's?_

"let's go Sierra!" Jack yelled to get her attention. He grabbed her hand and ran for the portal, the others were hot on his heels.

The bridge closed behind them. Sierra slowed to a stop, holding her head most likely because of Nauseated.

"Jack! June! You two okay?" Ratchet asked.

"fine!" they answered.

Sierra looked up, realizing what she looking at, she squeaked in horror, then ran to stand in front of jack protectively, Shocking everyone in the room.

"Please don't hurt him!" her voice was trembling. Jack grabbed her shoulder gently.

"it's okay he's on our side" he said in a reassuring voice.

Remembering what he told Raf, _Raf call for a bridge!_

''what's a bridge?" Sierra asked.

"That vortex we went through." Raf answered.

Sierra stared at the boy in shock, she knew he was intelligent, she never knew how intelligent.

A voice drew her out of her thoughts, "you can't tell anyone what you are seeing right now, lest you be charged and arrested for treason." June said.

She just nodded. _he was hiding more than what I realized!_

* * *

 **so chapter two... let's just say I was worried that I wouldn't get chapter uploaded. Computer problems, college; the list could go on,**

 **but anywho! I not sure how long I am gonna go with this story I think I got a good stopping point, unless you guys ask for more, than I might reconsider.**

 **i will write more if someone ask me to, I have pondered what it would be if Sierra was in the scene a little more than just three times (that really was not cool Hasbro)**

 **so anyway let me know what you thought below, and I'll talk to ya'll later gaiters'**


	3. At base

Chapter three

The base was as quite as it always has been before the children came into the picture.

Ratchet stood at the monitor working on a project specifically for Jack (for him to be able to defend himself against the Decepticons, more importantly, Megatron and Arachnid). With today being his birthday, Ratchet, figured he could make it up to Jack after the science project incident (mostly because he felt bad for hurting their allies' reputations), and the Decepticons have been quite for a while now. So, why not?

Ratchet had seen the design of the pistol on a human film (Star Wars he mused); similar to the DL-44 (Han Solo's pistol), this one; however, only needed energon (it was compatible with dark energon too, but there was none in reservation, so he couldn't see the testing of it on the pistol)

He was brought out of his thoughts when the monitor beeped at him, signaling a call was coming in.

"he…" he was cut off by an almost in panic voice.

"Ratchet we need a bridge, now!" Raf said on the other end of the line.

"Why Raf?" Ratchet asked.

"It's the spider-con that tried to kill Jack!"

"Arachnid!" Arcee said behind him. Determination, and hatred spoke in her voice.

He looked at her, she gave him a nod.

He sat the ground bridged to appear next to where the kids and June were, but then a Decepticon tracking signal popped up on the scanner.

Realizing it won't be long before Arachnid got her servos on the Darby's, he sat the ground bridge to appear behind her.

"Hang on Raf, Arcee is coming!" he activated the ground bridge.

Arcee sped through the vortex, _Primusspeed_ he thought to himself.

Not 30 seconds later five humans came through the bridge. _Wait five? One, two, three, four…FIVE?! You know what never mind. He looked at the Jack and June._ Ratchet disengaged the bridge

"Jack! June! You two okay?"

"Fine!" they answered.

Ratchet looked at red headed human who was currently holding her head, _Great_ _another one!_

The human looked up at him. She let out a yelp at the sight of him, and as humanly fast as possible, stood in front of Jack as protectively as possible.

"please don't hurt him!" she said, her voice was trembling.

Jack came to his rescue "it's okay, He's on our side."

"What's a bridge?" she asked all the sudden.

"that vortex we just went through." Raf answered.

She had the look of recognition on her face. Suddenly June said something everyone was thinking, "you can't tell anyone what you are seeing, lest you get arrested and charged with treason" Sierra just nodded.

Satisfied, June turned to her son.

"I sorry about that party crasher Jack." June said.

"it's okay, while it could've gone better, I'm not going to complain too much, we're all still alive aren't we?'' Jack said. Everyone nodded.

"Arcee to base, I need a bridge." Arcee's voice came in over the commlink station.

"Roger, sending transport!" Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

Arcee came through the bridge the limping, barely standing, "Ratchet?!" she barely managed to say before she collapsed.

"ARCEE!" Jack cried out. Ratchet closed the bridge and automatically went into "medic" mode

"Bumblebee! Help me get her to med bay!" The black and yellow scout did as he was asked.

"what is all the commotion about?" Optimus asked as entered the command center, his optics landed on the limp form of Arcee.

"she's like that because I can't protect myself from Arachnid." Jack said, barely a whisper, yet Optimus heard him.

"Do what you can for her old friend, she is in good hands." He turned his attention to a head hanging, raven haired teen.

"Jack?" the said teen lifted his head to meet the autobot leader Eye-to-optic. Had Optimus not been used to seeing the same thing over and over again, he would have flinched at the amount and shame and disappointment in the young man's eyes.

The red and blue mech offered a servo for the young men the step on to.

"Ratchet, if you need anything form me, call me" his baritone voice called into the med bay.

"no problem Optimus." The voice of the medic returned.

With that Optimus shifted his alt mode, gently putting Jack in to the driver's seat of his rig form.

Once Jack was secure, he rolled into the tunnel, and off the base premises.

"Is Jack going to be alright?" Sierra asked.

"With Optimus? I am positive he will be" June answered

"Yeah Optimus won't let anything happen to Jack" Raf concurred.

* * *

 **Remember what I said early? of course you do why wouldn't ya? (face palm)**

 **anyway chapter three is here, I Don't know what to say, I've been thinking about leading this story to post Orian Pax 3 but as I said earlier, I am not sure**

 **so that's it for me for today, let me know what you thought below and I'll talk to y'all later.**


	4. recupperating

Chapter 4

The base was silent with a deafening quiet. Just a few short hours ago Arcee had gone round (lord knows what number at this point) with her most hated enemy, who had threatened to kill someone whom Arcee views as a little brother, Jack. Ever since they had first meet on Cybertron they were at each other's throats, and with every throw down getting more and more brutal, it is quite frankly, a surprise that neither of them are offline.

Sierra stood by the medical berth that had a stasis locked Arcee on it. She didn't know what to think, Jack's motorcycle is female, transforming, alien robot from a planet hundreds of thousands of light years away from Earth. That alone was hard to grasp, but to add to it; Jack, is a target an intergalactic bounty hunter who's not just after him, but his mother too!

A stirring on the birth snapped her out of her thoughts.

"by Primus! what the slag hit me?!" Arcee said, and then she remembered.

 _Flashback_

 _As Arcee sped through the wormhole, she already knew something was off, 'she must be despite to attack Jack and June in front of the public eye'_

 _She saw her primary target; but she wasn't alone. About twelve vehicons were swarming the area to_ _ **try**_ _to prevent escape, little will they know._

 _She let her t-cog do its thing, as she came up to the group of drones, taking them be complete surprise, she cut 'em all down with little to no trouble. Then came the spider-con. Who had been expecting her._

" _Arcee! Funny seeing you here; I though you weren't invited to Jack's Party? She said with a stupid grin._

" _I could tell you the same thing, Arachnid!" she spat her name as if it was venom, with a snarl, she readied herself to rumble once again with arch-nemesis._

 _The fight lasted about minute at most, and it went about as one would expect, Arcee winning 87% of the time, and the other 13%... well, you know who._

 _She final got in a position to lay the final blow, and when she did she fail to notice the explosives in Arachnid's hand it was too late…_

 _KA-BOOM!_

 _Arcee opened her optics to find herself on the ground and feeling nothing extreme pain shooting through her frame._

 _Her opponent lay in a crater to her eleven o'clock, dead, or dying, Arcee couldn't tell._

 _But it didn't matter, what does matter is that Arachnid won't be harassing the Darby family again._

 _Letting out a sigh of relief, she stood up and called for a bridge, it was than she realized that she was in dire need of medical treatment._

 _A familiar green vortex appeared before her, as she hobbled through trying not to jar her injury's._

" _Ratchet…" was the only thing she managed to say before collapsing._

 _Flashback over  
_

"Easy Arcee, you weren't in too good of a condition when we got you here." Ratchet too had heard her shuffling; part of the reason he was talking to her now.

She scanned the room for her little brother figure, having no success, she asked "where's Jack?"

"With Optimus, out for a drive." June said from the entry of the med bay.

"How are you feeling?" The medic asked.

"An aching processor, and a fiery pain in my chasses, but other than that just peachy." She said.

It was then she recognized the presence of a certain red-head.

"Oh joy, another one!" Arcee deadpanned.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm here, if you want me to leave I'll leave…"

"Stop Sierra, she didn't necessarily mean it that way." June said soothing the red headed teen.

"Oh'"

"PRIME!" A dark skin man yelled as he barged into the main room.

"I am sorry Agent Fowler but Optimus is not here right now. What did you need?" Ratchet said to the agent.

"A few dozen witnesses, a couple dozen injured and they are all saying the same thing, 'there was a robot smack down at the Jones' café'!" The black man ranted. That was when he noticed Sierra.

"Great, another one" he said. Her reaction, was simple ''really!"

"he said the same thing when I came into the picture" June said reassuringly.

"I tried to stop her stop before she hurt someone, but I wasn't fast enough, I'm sorry Fowler." Arcee said apologetically.

All the agent did was nod his head in understanding.

"we were actually planning to revealing your existence to the public, this just gives us all the more so reason to do so." He said with a don't-worry-too-much-about voice. He turned on a heel, and went to the elevator.

"anyway, talk to you bots later." He said as the doors hissed shut.

"well that went better than I could have hoped for." Ratchet said.

" _Ratchet, send me a ground bridge."_ Optimus' voice came in over the intercom.

"Coming right up." Ratchet said.

The land bridge swirled to life. As Optimus stepped through the swilling vortex his servos were cupped, every one tensed.

Optimus let out a small chuckle. "No need to worry, Jack is not injured, he is merely in recharged."

The tension in the room dropped like a sack of potatoes. Optimus looked at his second in command.

"Don't worry Arcee, he is fine." She just nodded as at her sleeping charge.

* * *

 **Alright I am gonna get on my soap box for a minute; Arcee and Jack, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FANFICS WITH THEM DATING!? because honestly, they or more along the lines of an "overly protective older sister," and Jack is the "not so helpless little brother" that is just something I can't stand. Okay I am getting off my soap box now (steps off a box made of soap)**

 **Okay so, Fowler Knows about Sierra, and vise versa, next time a more formal greetings, and later our favorite journey to Cybertron with Jack only little bit differently.**

 **Anyway let me know what you thought below, and I'll see you gaiters later.**


	5. passed the present

Chapter five

It was shortly after The Prime departed from the silo did he realize how much Jack really was like him before becoming known as a Prime.

Jack sat in the driver's seat. Feeling bad that Arcee had to endure yet another blow for him.

After several hours of silences, and many miles past, the noiseless cabin was interrupted by the young man in the driver's seat.

"She's going to get her self killed protecting me." Jack said bitterly to himself.

Optimus had had enough of this Sharad; he spoke for the first time in the drive.

"What makes you feel responsible for Arcee's injuries, Jack?" A powerful yet gentle voice asked.

Jack looked at the dash board, "Have you been in a 'powerless to do anything state'?" The raven haired teen asked.

"I have." The deep voice of Optimus answered.

"…and afterwards you think back to the incident and ponder 'if I had any means of action what wound I have done to project the people I care about?'"

"Yes."

"Then you know what I mean when I say 'I wish I could do something to help.'"

"I do." Optimus Knew Jack was going somewhere with this, so he decided not ask.

"How much of my family's past do you know Optimus? And don't worry about sore spots with your answer." The young man looked at the dash board of the rig.

"I am not sure I know much about your past, much less your family's, but this I do know: you look at Arcee as a sister, you care deeply about your mother, and your father you rarely speak of."

"Do you know why that is?"

"If it pains you to talk about it I don't need answer, however I would like to know as to why you don't speak of you father."

"My Father Past away in Operation: Desert Storm, he was the leading commander of his unit. He was a lot like you: tall, powerful, caring. He always wanted a daughter too! But when the news of his death came to the doorsteps of our house in Amarillo, I knew right then that no matter what way I looked at it, I would never have a true, biological sibling. If Arcee and I were any closer, we'd be related."

The Prime said nothing, rather he just listened. Jack's father was a leading soldier of a war unit, just like him.

"how old were you when your father passed away?" Optimus asked.

"I was 7 years old, mom had just graduated from the Nursing program at Amarillo College, top her class one of the highest GPA's in the history of the program; second to the valedictorian of the class of 1982. We were having the graduation party the Friday afterwards, friends, and family. Than the party went into a whistling free fall at the sound of the doorbell…"

 _Flashback_

 _Darby residents 10 years ago, Amarillo Texas._

 _Jack looked at his mother with a smile. On the coffee table sat something she worked long and hard for, a Nursing degree._

 _he hugged her proudly, "I can't wait for dad to come home and see what you have turned yourself into." he said. The mother held her son close to her with a smile and a joyful tear._

" _I too am proud of you Nurse Darby." One of her classmates said._

" _Thank you for your support over the last couple of months, it means a lot Karen."_

 _The women just smiled_

 _Than the doorbell rang._

 _The new nurse went to the door and was greeted by a well shaven major of the army._

 _The man slowly removed his cover (hat)._

" _Are you Mrs. June Elisabeth Darby? Wife of Commander Robert Jamieson Darby?"_

 _The young nurse gasped "No it can't be?" she said quietly. She nodded hesitantly_

" _Commander Darby was killed in action last week, he died on an operating table in a M.A.S.H. unit camp." he said sovereignty._

" _On the behalf of the United States Government, and of the United States Army, I deeply apologize for your loss. And I'm here give you his gear, and his will"_

 _Silence was the only thing you could hear the house. Shock and sorrow filled everyone thoughts._

 _Tears spilled out of the newly be widowed nurse's eyes._

 _End of flashback_

"The letter he wrote to be delivered said that I was to obtain his gear, get trained in self-defense, learn several foreign languages, and learn to fire the same weapons he was trained with. Not a day goes by that I don't miss him, but I know he is watching over me, and I know he is in a better place now."

Optimus remained silent as the young man quietly wept.

After Jack composed himself, Optimus said apologetically. "I am sorry for your loss Jack."

"Thank you Optimus. Can I be honest with you about something else?"

"as the human term goes 'I'm all ears' so by all means, go for it."

"while it is true that no one could ever hope to replace my father. If someone asked to pick another one, my first and probably only answer would be you Optimus."

Optimus swerved on the road. It takes a lot to surprise the centuries old Cybertronion, so when he jumped like that, it was only because "jack looks at me like a father" he thought to himself.

"why is that Jack?" Optimus asked the young man.

"well I…" he cut himself off with yawn.

"I would advise rest Jack your exclamation can come later."

The teen just nodded.

"humans are by far stronger than what we give them credit to be." Optimus thought to himself.

"Ratchet send me a ground bridge." The Prime said in the commlink system.

"coming right up." The medic's voice answered.

The ground bridge swirled to life, Optimus transformed right before going thru the vortex

Jack was already asleep curled up in a ball, sleeping softly, that brought a smile to the leader's face.

"Any father would be proud of you Jack, even if he wasn't human. I know I most certainly would be." Optimus said, more to himself than anything.

He stepped through the vortex, and he was greeted by the rest of Team Prime. However, they bore the look of concern. Especially the red head, June, and Arcee.

"Do not worry, Jack is not injured, he is merely in recharged." He said after letting out a small chuckle.

Relief washed over the team faster than a flood. The Prime looked optics with his second in command.

"Are you feeling better Arcee?" He asked.

"Better now that I've seen Jack." She answered.

"He was worried about you, you know that, right?" she nodded.

"It takes a lot more than an explosion to put me down permanently." She said gloating a little.

Optimus nodded, he walked over to the medical berth and put Jack down gently on gurney.

Once satisfied, he looked down at the red head. He kneeled down and smiled at girl.

Sierra was lost for words. Unknowingly she took couple steps back.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, we are autonomies robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, and are defenders of this planet from our counter parts: The Decepticons."

Sierra was stunned at how fatherly this 'Optimus Prime' sounded.

"I'm Sierra, Jack's girlfriend." She said, finding her voice.

"A pleasure to meet you Sierra, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Optimus, you just missed Fowler, he left right before you called for a bridge." Ratchet said.

For the first time in centuries, Optimus crack a joke. "Aww shucks, and missed his ranting."

Shocked faces all across the room.

"That was a joke you're supposed to laugh." Optimus said straightly. No one laughed.

"Who are you? And WHAT did you do with our leader?" Ratchet asked

"No need to worry old friend, I just had my optics opened by one of our most trusted allies."

"What did you two talk about anyway ?" Bulkhead asked.

"He compared me to his Biological father, Commander Robert Jamison Darby, of the United States Army, whom was killed in action ten years ago."

A collective gasp went around the room, "No wander you never spoke of your spartmate." Ratchet said to June

"Sparkmate?" June asked.

"The Cybertronion equivalent of a spouse." Ratchet answered.

"Oh!"

Optimus explained the young man's story.

"And I'm fluent in 7 different languages not including English." A voice said. Everyone turned to Jack stretching.

"Spanish, German, Russian, French, Japanese, Korean, and you'll love this one, morose code."

"So wait, you can understand 'bee?" Raf asked, shocked of the revelation.

Jack just nodded.

 _Flashback_

 _The black and yellow sports car pulled up to the duo._

" _Hey, shorty I need you come with me for your safety. Tell your friend there he has a bike waiting for him." He beeped and whistled._

" _He wants us to get in." Jack said, testing Raf's IQ._

" _No just me, yours is over there." He pointed at a motorcycle._

" _How do know?" Jack asked, not surprised at all._

" _He said so." Raf said. 'yeah he did, but I'm not going anywhere with her' Jack said mentally._

 _Flashback end_

"So that was a test, I almost feel offended…Almost." Raf said.

"Are you in martial arts as well?" Miko asked.

"Triple black belt in mix martial arts. I haven't fought Vince because I don't want to hurt him. Imagine that, high school loser hands an athlete his behind." Miko, Raf and Sierra laughed at the comment. It would be funny to see Vince get humiliated.

"Speaking of defending yourself, we have some good news. Arachnid is dead." Arcee said proudly.

"she's gone?" Jack asked

"she's nothing more than a smoke hole in the ground." Arcee said smiling.

"Be gone spider-con!" Jack said with a little amusement his voice. No more looking over their shoulder. No more running. A small chuckle fell from everyone

Laughter in the room died down, Ratchet had to break the silence.

"while this is all said and good I still have one matter of business to tend to." He said.

He walked over to the terminal and picked up the gift he had been working on.

"Jack it was brought to my attention after your second encounter with Arachnid that you all had no real means of defending yourself from the Decepticons. As such, I have been working on something for you all to do so."

He handed a box to Jack, who opened it and was shocked by what he saw.

"A DL-44?" He said or asked.

June looked at it, and she died in laughter.

"Will that even work?!" she said.

"it's stable to be used." Ratchet said.

"I guess a test run is in order?" Jack said.

Ratchet just nodded.

* * *

 **No one is telling me anything, why is no one telling me anything?**

 **anyway, so in the series we assume Jack was 16 when he went to Cybertron. Truth be told we don't really know.**

 **so the journey to Cybertron is fast approaching. And I am getting ready to post a few other stories to so,**

 **but thank you guys so much for reading this chapter if you liked it let me know in the comment section below and see y'all next time.**

 **P.S. Jacksepticeye if your reading this please don't shoot me :)**


	6. gifts from all

Chapter six

Test run

 _ **Blam…Blam…Blam…Blam**_

That was the sound of the "DL-44" in the training room, with Jack behind the trigger, and everything was working just fine.

Now Jack had Fired a variety of fire arms, but this…took the taco, and he was enjoying it.

His aim was next to precise, and Ratchet was actually looking forward to seeing jack on the field.

After several hours of testing, Jack walk into the command center with a smile that stretch ear to ear.

"I like this, it's too bad I won't be able to carry it everywhere."

"actually, I have been working on a holster that you can carry it 'unexposed' so to speak." Ratchet said.

Curious, Jack asked a question that everyone was thinking, "What does that mean Ratch?"

"Think of it like this: A simple holster for your new pistol, with the twist of no one other than you can see it. Is that understandable?"

"Understandable? Yes, but is it possible?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, very much so, we'll just use the same clocking technology the Decepticons do."

"Okay, so when will it be ready?"

"It's ready right now actually."

Ratchet walked over to the terminal, and he grabbed something that looked like leather.

(A/N Han Solo's holster)

He handed it to Jack, and Jack looked at as if it wasn't real.

"Well what are you waiting for? Try it on!" Ratchet said Cheerfully.

Shrugging his shoulders, he stated putting on the holster.

It took him a minute, but finally figured it out.

The holster was in place and Jack slid the pistol into the holster.

"I still see it!" Jack said.

'You do! But I can't!" Ratchet said.

"Oh, so I'm the only one who can see it?!" Jack said

"Yeah, that's the way I designed it."

"That makes a lot more sense."

Jack looked down at the holster, and he moved his leg a round a little, and he liked the way it felt.

"Guess I need to do a couple other things with it?" Jack asked, to no one in particular.

"Quick draw for instance." At the nod of several heads, Jack turned to go back to the training room.

In the command center, all team members had their eyes/optics on the screen pointing at Jack and his, 'opposition'.

And like lightning, Jack's hand snapped to his pistol, drew, and fired at his first target. Two other aggressors came from Jack's right. (A/N picture this as if it was Han Solo in his position)

Jack's hand-eye co-ordination was as precise as that of Han Solo.

As if his hand had a mind of its own, it than snapped to the two new attackers

 _ **Blam…Blam**_

The bodies dropped like bricks.

A smirk appeared on Jack's face, it was obvious what he was Thinking, 'I got it'.

It went on for a few more moments, each opponent getting increasingly difficult, although if Jack was having trouble, he never showed it.

When Jack came back into the Command center, he was still smiling, and no one could really blame him.

"I guess that makes me a real life Han Solo?" Jack asked looking at his team members.

Everyone nodded, then Ratchet stepped forward.

"and you don't need to worry about replenishing the energon level, it automatically does it for you."

"cool, but why doesn't work for y'all?" Jack let his Texan accent slip out. And he immediately covered his mouth. He made a promise never to let happen because it reminded him of his fallen father, and yet it still happened.

Every one stared at Jack with wide eyes.

"So you did have it in you!" Miko exclaimed.

"sorry guys I tried to control it. Shows how far I've come since I got here several years ago."

"There is no reason to apologies Jack, I'm from Tennessee, and you still hear my accent don't ya?" Sierra said.

"I guess." Jack said. Looking at his girlfriend.

"Jack, you can't change where you came from, but you most certainly can change where you're going." She said smiling.

"Thanks Sierra." Jack said smiling.

Everyone then looked at Ratchet as gave his answer.

"It technically already happens; we use it to cool our systems more than anything, but we also use it replenish our reserves when we are injured. And that is about it."

Jack gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"Now! I am working on several other weapons for our other human team members, and I am taking request for a preferred weapon that will be set to your DNA so no one else can use it, Jack yours is already set to your genetic makeup, so you don't have to worry." Ratchet said in a chirpy tune.

"You really do care?!" Jack scoffed.

"I have cared for a while now."

"So can you make other weapons from the Star Wars universe or…?" Raf left the question hanging there.

Ratchet nodded.

"Cool, I know what I want." Raf said.

Everyone else nodded as well, obviously with an idea as to what they want to use to protect themselves, even June wanted in on it (which really was not a surprise).

One by one the other human team members looked on the internet for the 'Star Wars Blaster' they wanted.

The kids let June go first, she wanted the "SE-14c"

Sierra went next, the DL-18 was her choice.

Raf went with the DT-12.

Miko went with the X-8 night sniper.

"Okay, I will make holsters as well. It'll take 3-4 weeks at most, one week without disruptions." Ratchet said.

"And remember, the Weapon will only be visible to everyone on the outside of its standby potion, in other words, don't move it unless you are being threatened."

"Got it!" a collective answer rang through the command center.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I have serious business to tend to."

No one notice the missing presence of the other Autobots, until a swoosh filled the room, everyone in the room look at Jack who was gasping for air when a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over his lanky form.

Everyone was laughing at Jack, even Ratchet and Optimus were laughing him.

"I get the Feeling you were all in on this!" Jack said, gasping for 'warm' air

"No, Just the 'bots." His mother said in between giggles.

"Thanks guys, I feel the love" Jack said shivering.

"It was nothing Jackson." Optimus said with a smile.

Another fit of giggles came from Sierra, "Oh my gosh, that was like something from a movie."

"And now the wild drowned Jack as warms up after a cold moment…" Sierra said, while making a recording camera with her hands.

Jack laughed, "I can't stay made at you guys even if I tried."  
"Thanks guys, I needed that, after that failure or a party."

"We'll do it again next year." Arcee said cheerfully.

"Great I'll remember to bring my bathing suit." Jack said

Smiles were all around the room.

"Maybe next year we'll just have it here completely." Jack said

Nods of agreement were all over the room.

"Jackson, our home, is always opened to our allies."

"Oh, my look at the time, we should go Jack." June said

Everyone looked at the clock, 11:32 P.M.

"And that is our que to leave." Bulkhead said.

"One more thing, Sierra, which of the three families is your residence nearest to?" Optimus asked the red-head.

"The Darby's, by three houses." Sierra answered.

Optimus nodded, "Arcee…"

"Under My protection! Got it!" Arcee said.

"Autobots, take your charges home." Optimus ordered.

"June, well send you home through the ground bridge. Arcee will take Jack and Sierra the long way home." Optimus said.

June nodded, "See you at home Jack."

"see ya later mom." Her said back to her.

'such a cute couple' (Jack and Sierra) she thought as Jack, Sierra and Arcee speed out of the base.

"Good night Optimus." The nurse said.

"Good night, nurse Darby." The Prime returned.

 _Later, Sierra's house._

Jack pulled up to the house that belonged to the Thomson Family.

Sierra got off the back of the bike, Jack got off as well.

"You know, all things considered, you handled today pretty well." Jack said while holding her hand and walking her up to her house.

"Thanks Jack. You did pretty good too."

"Ah, I've been doing this for a while." Jack said smiling.

"anyway good night Sierra, see you at school tomorrow."

"Good night Jack, See you later." Sierra said, as went back to Arcee to go home

Their hands broke apart, as Sierra went to the door and pulled out her key.

But before she could touch the door knob, the door was flung open, revealing her mom and dad.

"Young lady where have you been?!"

"Sorry mom, we got carried away in the games we played at Jack's party, and we completely forgot about the time until Mrs. Darby looked at her watch." Sierra almost slapped herself for lying so smoothly that even she felt like she was telling the truth. (and that's saying something)

"Why didn't You call?!" Her father asked.

"Phone Died." (another lie she was not liking this)

"What about one of their phones?"

"Didn't think about that."

An awkward moment settled among the small Family.

"You know what, it's fine, while you did scare us, I am glad you're safe." Her father said kissing her on the forehead.

"Now, go wash up you had a long day." Her father said smiling.

Sierra did just that, smiling all the way through to her sleeping form.

'This will most certainly be interesting' She thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
